<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Under the Moon by hollyhock (willowthorn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988939">Night Under the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthorn/pseuds/hollyhock'>hollyhock (willowthorn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor Body Horror, Violence, Werewolf!Jigen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthorn/pseuds/hollyhock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a heist Jigen gets bitten by a strange dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Under the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not the first curse they’ve picked up. </p><p>They’ve had ghosts, ghouls, phantoms, and plain old people layer them in misery for the things they’ve stolen. Jigen knows how to brew iron, how to powder brick, scrub with lime, and cleanse the air with smoke and bells and a thousand other little traditions picked up in his travels. None of it helps. Not this time.</p><p>A searing pain rips through his shoulder, the dog’s rancid teeth digging into his flesh. He buckles, sweat and blood running down his back. Goemon turns back at the strangled sound he makes, sword drawn as he charges. </p><p>The muddy ground is cold against Jigen’s cheek as he drops, Lupin shouting at him as a wet, mangled snarling echoes in his ears. Fujiko keeps running for the car, gold glinting in her arms. He can see the dog’s pale eyes blazing from black, bloodsoaked fur. It tries to claw at Goemon, his sword between its teeth, and the paws look more like hands. It is dying. Lupin’s hands are on him, pressing cloth against his shoulder. It’s dead, it’s head split at the jawline.</p><p>They leave the shadow of it against the iron gates of the abandoned castle that it had been so desperate to protect, silhouetted in the light of the full moon.</p><p>They wash the bloody handprints out of Goemon’s hakama. They replace Jigen’s jacket and shirt. The bandages stay in place for two weeks, a ring of fresh scars added to his collection. It heals without issue, and he almost fools himself into thinking that dog was a normal size, normal shape. But he can’t shake the way it’s eyes had dug into his, full of a hate familiar and human. </p><p>It’s a solid twenty days before he feels anything beside the ache of recovery. </p><p>It starts with a pain in his lower back which he writes off as bad posture and sleeping in the car after being assigned getaway driver on their latest job. Then he just itches, everywhere. He writes this off as a bad reaction to Fujiko’s latest perfume. And then it’s the full moon.</p><p>He can’t sleep. Sweat rolls down his spine, his skin on fire in the cool moonlight. He’s on the couch alone, Lupin and Fujiko sprawled on the huge safehouse bed without him. He feels feverish, his body weak and loose, his mind hazy. The rolling spikes of pain reminds him of the cramps he used to get on a monthly basis, no longer tied to one particular area. Even his ears hurt. </p><p>He muffles the dog-like whine that falls from his mouth in couch cushions, sharp nails scratching at his clothing. Something moves just outside the living room window, moving towards the patio doors. He can smell it, all iron and cedar and cool night air. He growls low in his throat, the prickle of fur at the base of his spine standing on end. The pain is pushed aside as he removes himself from the couch, slinks behind chairs and tables to press himself against the wall nearest the door. He listens, ready. He feels his teeth push over his lips, sharp as daggers. </p><p>Goemon opens the door to a wolf. </p><p>It lunges at him, his quick reflexes saving his leg as he jumps back, the wolf following him to open air. Under the direct light of the moon, the wolf seems to grow, scraps of fabric falling to the ground as it towers over him, ears back and fangs glinting. </p><p>“Jigen.” Goemon breathes, not missing familiar eyes, not missing the hat now laying on the ground beside them. He keeps his sword sheathed, keeps his stance open and ready to run. Jigen just growls at him before darting off, running towards the woods. </p><p>Goemon doesn’t follow after, not right away. He picks up Jigen’s hat, clears the patio floor of scraps of fabric. He keeps the hat with him, tucking it into the folds of his kimono along with Jigen’s cigarettes and lighter. He does not know if werewolves can smoke, but familiar comforts were a powerful weapon. He breathes deep and sets off at a run, following muddy tracks and broken grass into the shuttered black of the pines.</p><p>He is nearly breathless by the time he finds the other man, hunched and backed into the hollow below a twisting oak, far afield from their safehouse. There are no wolf calls, no rustling of crickets despite the heat of the summer night. Goemon crouches before the hole, makes himself small as he peaks into Jigen’s hiding space. There’s pain in those eyes, but no recognition. Jigen growls a threat, barking when Goemon reaches out a hand slowly as a response. </p><p>His heart beats slowly in his chest, breathes practiced and steady as he tries to project that he is a friend, that he is here to help through every pore of his body. Jigen shifts, sniffing at his palm, ears trembling and tail wagging as he slowly exits the make-shift shelter. It falls apart when Goemon stands, the slight clink of his sword changing Jigen’s hesitance to resolve as he lunges, sharp teeth pulling at Goemon’s sleeve. </p><p>“Jigen, it’s me! Stop this, I do not wish to harm you.” Goemon doesn’t shake him off, doesn’t try to tear away his clothing. He lets Jigen take another bite, and another, cigarettes falling to the forest floor as Goemon stands stubborn, refusing to force him away, refusing to draw his blade on his friend. Jigen tugs harder, and then he is running, fabric flowing from his mouth. </p><p>Goemon catches up with him in the long, open expanse of a field. A farm breaks the silver landscape, a chicken coop easy pickings for a hungry, hurting wolf. Goemon sees his sleeve hanging on a broken stock of wheat. He sees the long curve of Jigen’s back, his shoulders too broad for a wolf, his long limbs picking easily through the field. </p><p>Goemon breaks a twig underfoot, the face that turns back to him warped over twisted bones, fur doing nothing to hide the ill-fitting flesh. </p><p>“Jigen, we have chicken at home.” He moves slowly, his voice even and calm as he reaches out his hand once again. Jigen seems slightly more aware this time, slowly loping towards him to press his almost-canine nose into Goemon’s hand. </p><p>“It’s alright, you’re ok.” Goemon soothes, carefully scratching the top of Jigen’s snout before moving to the soft fur between his ears. Jigen presses his large head against him, sniffing at his hat where it hides in Goemon’s kimono. </p><p>“That’s right, you know me. You know this.” Goemon backs away just slightly, holding out Jigen’s hat for him. Clawed hands, far too human, take it out from his hands to place it solidly back where it belongs before the twisted beast turns back towards the farm, tail flicking. </p><p>“Jigen, stop.” Goemon steps forward as Jigen’s shoulders roll, a sprint at the ready. </p><p>The wolf charges. Goemon runs. </p><p>They crash together against the fence, Goemon’s arms tight around Jigen’s neck, forcing the snarling mass to the ground. Jigen bucks, slams Goemon back against the fence. The clamour of chickens brings a shock of golden light from the house, Jigen’s hands scrambling at the ground as he tries to right himself, tries to free himself from Goemon’s grip. The crack of gunshot sends them both running again, mud and grass staining his hands as he scrambles. </p><p>They stand together on a dirt road, Jigen huffing a sigh at the loss of his meal but not moving to try again just yet. There’s maybe three hours before the first light of dawn cracks over the horizon. </p><p>“We have food at home.” Goemon repeats, fishing in his sleeve for Jigen’s cigarettes. They’re dirt-stained and crumpled, but Jigen takes them anyways, the motions familiar as the massive beast he now was lights up, cigarette sticking between gleaming fangs.</p><p>He seems to understand him this time, butting his head against Goemon’s elbow briefly as they begin to walk home, passing back through the shadow of the forest. Goemon keeps a hand on him, the thick fur under his fingers soft and warm. </p><p>Daylight does not bring him back. Goemon watches as Jigen rips apart the leftover carcass Lupin had been saving to make soup. He watches him settle in the shadow on the porch, more wolf than man shaded from the moonlight. Goemon meditates on it, Jigen’s head resting heavy in his lap, tail thumping whenever he picks up the slightest movement from the samurai. </p><p>Eventually, Lupin wakes up. He joins them on the porch, drinking deeply from his coffee as he sees the black wolf sitting by Goemon’s side smoking a cigarette. </p><p>“That’s Jigen, huh?” He says eventually, the kettle he slid on for Goemon whistling in the background. They move to the kitchen, Jigen sprawling on the couch while Goemon explains their night, the progression he witnessed. </p><p>“Good, good. Looks like you kept him pretty well grounded, so we shouldn’t have any trouble getting him back. Hell, he’ll probably turn back on his own tonight but I want to try something first.” Lupin squats before the couch, running his hands through Jigen’s fur. He watches with curious delight as his tail begins to wag, his leg twitching as he moves to scratch under his chin. </p><p>“Good boy! You’re such a good boy, Jigen. What a smart puppy you are. Do you love this? Yes you do, yes you do!” Lupin coos, laughing as Jigen snaps at his jaws at him. “Great, he’s still perfectly aware of himself.”  </p><p>Goemon watches, cup of tea in hand as Lupin clears his throat, looking very serious for a rare moment. “Alright, traditionally saying someone’s true name is supposed to get them back to normal. But it’s really unclear if that just means they go back to being human or they just have their cognition fully restored. Moonset is at noonish today, since it rose at like… 1 am. So if this doesn’t work we just have to wait.” Lupin talks as he removes Jigen’s hat, a bark dieing in Jigen’s throat as Lupin whispers into one pointed ear. </p><p>The air is still for a minute, all eyes on Jigen as he looks down at his paws, eyes focused as if he could force the change through will alone. </p><p>“Well! Guess we’re still on puppy time.” Lupin slaps his knee, breaking the silence as he stands.</p><p>“Don’t call it that.” Jigen’s voice is a half-growl, lips curling over fangs as he crosses his human legs. He’s still too furry, ears flicking back before he replaces his hat, claws tipping the brim over his eyes. But he is more-or-less human, no longer stuck as a wolf or something in between.</p><p>“And would it have killed you to get some clothes before changing me back?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The hex-breakers mentioned in the beginning are sourced from a book which does not mention the cultural origin of each tradition.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>